Os Apaixonados 2 - Jogado Sujo
by Leyla Poth
Summary: Continuação de Os Apaixonados. Essa fic conta sobre Severo e Hermione no período vitoriano. E como eles fizeram para conseguir dinheiro para começar uma vida nova após sua fuga para o passado. ( A fic original esta no meu perfil, não é indispensável a leitura dela para entender essa, mas é altamente recomendado)
1. Vida em Jogo

Capítulo 1 – Vida em Jogo

Whitechapel – Londres 1845 – Uma duas semanas após a viagem.

Um grito de êxtase reverberou no quarto simples de um apartamento conjugado na Commercial Road, a voz era de um homem com timbre grave que soou áspero pelo prazer. Seu corpo suado e exausto caiu sobre o da mulher que o abraçou passando as mãos em suas costas cheias de cicatrizes. Com um suspiro satisfeito ela o beijou no ombro e esfregou seu nariz sobre a pele úmida sentindo seu cheiro familiar.

O homem ergueu a cabeça com um sorriso frouxo e beijou-lhe os lábios lentamente, sentindo o gosto do sal do suor misturado.

\- Hermione – ele murmurou entre beijos trôpegos.

Ela não disse nada, apenas olhou seu marido e sorriu. Era tudo que precisava, ele podia sentir pelo elo que os unia o amor que ela tinha por ele e se deixou enlevar pelo sentimento forte e quente que o preencheu.

Severo rolou para o lado para não esmagar sua esposa e a puxou em seus braços. Deviam ser umas três da tarde e eles estavam aproveitando o silêncio que se tem em um bairro como aquele nesse horário, muito cedo para os bêbados e prostitutas e muito tarde para o mercado de rua e seus gritos. Preguiçosamente eles adormeceram.

Já era hora do jantar quando ambos acordaram, mas não foi a fome que os despertou e sim o barulhos da rua, as pessoas que vivem da noite começando a se mover e a falar, as pequenas altercações que às vezes se tornavam brigas infames o cheiro de esterco molhado que subia com o fim do dia.

Hermione sentou na cama ainda nua e olhou para a sua barriga lisa, apesar de estar quase com três meses de gravidez, não mostrava nada e ao contrário de tudo que tinha lido sobre gestação não tinha nenhum sintoma, nem tonturas nem vômitos ou enjoos, era como se não estivesse esperando, o que ela agradecia a Merlim. Severo estava preocupado com a falta de qualquer coisa e lançava feitiços de diagnóstico diariamente sobre sua esposa, todos mostravam que estava tudo bem o que o acalmava um pouco.

Lentamente voltando do sono Snape olhou sua Hermione e pensou, ele a amava, isso era uma coisa inegável e sabia que ela também se sentia do mesmo jeito, somente isso explicaria sua adesão a essa aventura surreal que eles estavam sem uma reclamação ou pesar. A ida para o passado, que parecia muito romântica quando sugerida por Minerva, tinha se mostrado um desafio muito maior. Era como desembarcar em um mundo desconhecido apesar de estarem em Londres, muitas das coisas que eles pensaram que sabiam sobre o que iam enfrentar se mostraram inúteis falhas no mínimo. A ideia que o dinheiro que eles estavam levando seria suficiente para começarem uma vida se provou totalmente errada, o que eles tinham não daria para um ano, mesmo vivendo nessa, que era, sem duvida, a pior parte de Londres.

Logo que chegaram à cidade, tentaram se estabelecer na parte bruxa próximo ao beco diagonal, dormiram quatro noites no Caldeirão furado, passando os dias procurando por um lugar para alugar, logo perceberam, fazendo as contas, que se morassem ali não sobreviveriam seis meses com o dinheiro que tinham. Ao mesmo tempo Severo começou a olhar por trabalho o que se mostrou infrutífero, ele podia dizer que era um mestre em poções o quanto quisesse, mas sem documentos que provassem sua instrução e nem mesmo um diploma de Hogwarts ninguém lhe oferecia nada que pudesse pagar um aluguel e muito menos sustentar Hermione e depois o bebê.

Tomaram a decisão mesmo que temerária de se arriscar no mundo trouxa, a única certeza que tinham a esse respeito era que o aluguel era muito mais barato, e assim foram parar em Whitechapel, pelo menos o prédio onde tinha achado o apartamento era até certo ponto familiar, tinham uma vizinhança de famílias pobres e mães solteiras que trabalhavam no mercado ou em pequenos comércios, alguns jovens policiais e um monte de imigrantes de todo o Império Britânico.

Hermione e Severo encheram o apartamento de proteções mágicas, mas às vezes alguém chegava muito bêbado e esbarrava na porta com força, mesmo sabendo que ela não cederia ao impacto devido a magia ainda era um tanto assustador.

Algumas famílias tinham pais bêbados e abusivos o que não contribuía para o humor de Severo que via através desses sons lembranças de sua própria infância muitas vezes levando-o a momentos de introspecção, mas graças ao elo Hermione podia sentir sua angustia, e para tentar ajudar colocava um feitiço de silenciamento sem que ele percebesse para não constrangê-lo.

A busca por um emprego trouxa também não se mostrou melhor, sem referencias só lhe foi oferecido trabalhos braçais e coisas fora da legalidade que ele não aceitaria.

Hermione notou que Severo acordou e se deitou novamente se aconchegando em seu ombro. – Não se preocupe nós vamos dar um jeito. – Ela falou baixinho sentindo sua angústia. O bruxo a abraçou e beijou sua testa, alguns minutos depois eles foram verificar o que tinha para comer.

* * *

Era segunda feira da semana seguinte, Severo acordou disposto a tomar uma atitude, quase um mês tinha se passado desde que eles haviam chegado e nada tinha sido resolvido, ele se banhou e barbeou deu um beijo em Hermione e saiu para procurar trabalho, qualquer coisa que pelo menos pagasse o aluguel.

Hermione ficou sozinha praticamente o dia todo sem notícias de seu marido, ele não tinha voltado nem para o almoço, ela se preocupou, mas não foi atrás dele, era muito perigoso andar pelas ruas de Whitechapel sozinha principalmente no começo da noite, ela sabia que seu bruxo sabia se cuidar, no entanto qualquer barulho no corredor fazia seus olhos irem direto para a porta na esperança de que fosse ele voltando.

Pouco antes das seis Severo chegou, sorrindo e abraçou sua esposa.

– Você arrumou um trabalho? - Seu sorriso murchou um pouco ao responder.

\- Não querida, mas descobri uma coisa muito interessante. Você se lembra do boticário no Beco Diagonal, perto da loja de varinhas? - Fez uma pausa para ver se ela se lembrava, vendo que sim prosseguiu.

\- Ele está à venda, não só ele como todo o prédio, o que é ótimo por que em cima do boticário tem um pequeno apartamento que seria perfeito para nós, é um lugar decente para criarmos nosso filho e o dono me garantiu que a compra vem com tudo que tem dentro, tantos os moveis como os ingredientes de poções, é se mudar e começar a trabalhar imediatamente, seria a solução perfeita para nós.

Hermione olhou para ele espantada, ele estava escondendo alguma coisa. – Sim seria ótimo, mas por que você não parece cem por cento contente?

Severo fechou o rosto ficando sério de repente.

– Simples, não temos dinheiro para comprar, precisaríamos de pelo menos três vezes o que temos para poder fechar o negócio, isso deixando um saldo para pagar em alguns meses. Fiquei pensando num modo de comprar e decidi ir ao Gringotes ver a possibilidade de um empréstimo o que não foi possível, inicialmente por que legalmente não existimos.

Snape se sentou à mesa pesadamente e continuou exasperando.

\- O duende me aconselhou a ir ao ministério e fazer um registro civil, eu fui, essa foi a parte fácil, depois de me registrar e a você e o nosso casamento, voltei ao banco e sabe o que ele me disse... - Severo começou a imitar a voz esganiçada do duende - "Senhor Snape apesar de agora o senhor existir continua sendo um pé rapado sem dinheiro volte quando tiver uma ocupação e nós conversaremos." Tive que me segurar para não azarar a criatura, virei as costas e sai de lá com a pouca dignidade que me restava. Estava espumando de raiva, demorei a voltar para casa por que dei uma volta na rua para acalmar.

Hermione o abraçou.

\- Nós precisamos de um plano. Severo riu a isso.

– Sim precisamos, mas nada temerário minha grifinória, algo seguro. Não quero entrar em confusões, já tive muitas na minha vida.

Eles foram jantar e depois se deitaram para dormir, se os vizinhos deixassem é claro, mas Snape não dormiu ficou a noite toda olhando para o teto sujo do apartamento, com a mente em branco para qualquer ideia que valha.

O dia seguinte amanheceu em um estrondo, algum imbecil conseguiu derrubar uma carroça cheia de legumes no meio da rua, eram cavalos relinchando e comida por todo lado, o transito parou. Um monte de vagabundos apareceram para roubar a carga e o dono da carroça, desesperado, começou a gritar e chamar a polícia, quando essa chegou tentou acabar com a baderna a golpes de porrete, na pressa para fugir da surra algumas pessoas invadiram as lojas e a baderna só piorou, chegou a um ponto que após a confusão ser sanada o lugar parecia um campo de guerra, a policia fechou a rua, ninguém podia passar ou sair.

A coisa toda demorou boa parte da manhã, por isso ninguém foi trabalhar aquele dia. Alguns homens que moravam no prédio se estabeleceram na portaria para jogar baralho. Severo se juntou a eles apenas para saber se alguém sabia de um trabalho para ele. Sendo convidado aceitou jogar, eles estavam apostando feijões o que parecia bem inócuo. Logo nas primeiras rodadas notou uma coisa interessante, ele podia usar legimência nos homens com facilidade, por serem trouxas, não percebiam nada, era muito divertido.

Snape sabia exatamente o que fazer para ganhar cada jogo, os sujeitos ficaram intrigados com sua sorte, mas não podiam notar nada de errado na forma como estava jogando, obviamente ele não ganhou todas as vezes, por que nem sempre tinha uma mão boa, mas graças a saber como eram os jogos dos outro ele saía sempre na hora certa.

Uma hora depois Severo entrou em casa com uma cara que Hermione descreveria como "pequei um aluno da grifinória fazendo algo muito ruim e tirei cinquenta pontos". Seus olhos negros brilhavam quase cruelmente, ele se aproximou dela colocou o pequeno saco de feijões sobre a mesa e falou.

\- Eu tenho um plano.

Após contar o que houve no jogo de cartas, Snape concluiu.

– Você tem ideia de quantas casas de jogos tem só em Whitechapel, pelo menos umas sessenta, eu posso ir a elas e jogar com os trouxas, acredito que em pouco tempo teremos dinheiro para comprar do boticário, e arrumaremos nossa vida.

Hermione estava boquiaberta, era algo interessante, mas ela ficou preocupada.

– Severo, não é muito perigoso? O ministério pode perceber que você esta usando mágica em trouxas e teremos problemas.

\- Não, a lei nesse tempo é menos rígida do que no que vivíamos, e, além disso, o feitiço de localização de magia ilegal só será instituído daqui a uns vinte anos, estamos seguros quanto a isso, e os trouxas nunca vão perceber, basta não ganhar muito de uma vez, ir com calma e variar bem as casas de jogos, posso ir a outros distritos e até as casas de jogos dos cavalheiros ricos em St James Street.

\- Sim nós podemos fazer isso. – Hermione caminhou até a janela e olhou para a rua lá fora pensando nas possibilidades. - Acho que vai dar certo, temos que comprar algumas roupas de trouxa boas e podemos cada noite ir a um lugar...

\- Nós não, eu, você não vai, esses lugares não são para mulheres. Além de tudo é perigoso, têm muitos marginais lá eu não vou lhe expor. – Severo falou com ar altivo.

\- Ora se não, eu sei que tem mulheres nesses lugares, eu não sou cega, eu as vejo entrando e saindo dessas casas todos os dias. E eu acho que sei lidar com caras maus, se você não se lembra eu matei Belatrix, não sou uma flor delicada que precisa ser protegidada.

\- Sim Hermione, você matou, mas com sua varinha e lá você não pode usá-la. – falou como se declarasse o óbvio.

\- E sim tem mulheres, mas não o tipo de mulher que você é, elas são cortesãs, prostitutas e atrizes, não é lugar para uma dama.

\- Desde quando eu sou uma dama?

Severo se enfureceu, e segurou Hermione pelos dois braços, você é uma dama, é minha esposa e eu espero um comportamento de você, não vou lhe misturar com esse tipo de mundana.

\- Essa é a coisa mais machista que você já disse. Me solta. – A bruxa puxou-se para trás deixando o seu temperamento ganhar caminho.

\- Eu vou com você. Não vou deixar você sozinho nesses lugares com essas mulheres todas em cima de você.

\- Você não confia em mim Hermione, eu nunca lhe trairia. – Severo exasperou - Como você pode desconfiar de mim depois de tudo que passamos?

\- Eu confio em você Severo, eu não confio nelas, - Mais calma Hermione deu um passo em direção ao seu marido e tentou dar alguma explicação racional para sua resposta apesar de saber internamente que era apenas ciúme. - você vai estar com dinheiro e essas vadias cheiram isso, se eu estiver junto elas não vão se aproximar. Eu não quero mulher nenhuma perto do meu homem! – frisou as palavras finais fechando o rosto e ficando vermelha de raiva e vergonha por seu comportamento. Mas nem por um momento pensando em voltar atrás nas suas palavras.

Severo teve que rir quando a realização se abateu sobre ele, ela estava com ciúmes dele. Dele! O morcego seboso das masmorras, Snape sabia que não era bonito e nunca teve muita sorte com as mulheres, no entanto, agora essa linda jovem estava em pé de guerra com ele por ciúmes! Isso era novo e inesperado.

\- Você só está com ciúmes. – Ele jogou para ela, já sem raiva, com sua voz mostrando somente surpresa. – Do que você tem ciúmes?

\- De você! – Ela devolveu com o queixo erguido, os olhos castanhos muito abertos e brilhantes. Deixando de lado os subterfúgios e dizendo a verdade.

Severo riu assombrado e puxou-a em seus braços beijou-a possessivamente, com fome e paixão. Hermione tentou se manter impassível no inicio, ainda com raiva dele, mas foi cedendo ao ataque e logo estava tremendo nos braços de seu amor gemendo em seus lábios. Ele a arrastou para a beira da cama e começou a beijar seu pescoço.

\- Não precisa ter ciúme de mim, eu sou seu. – ele falou entre beijos molhados, seu ego masculino inflado com a ferocidade de sua esposa em querer possuí-lo. Já começando a desabotoar a parte de trás do vestido.

Hermione estremeceu ao sentir os dedos longos de Snape tocar suas costas, massageando a pele sensível da sua coluna logo abaixo do pescoço, suas unhas aparadas arranharam de leve causando arrepios por todo seu corpo. Soltando um gemido ela lançou a cabeça para traz dando mais espaço para a exploração impiedosa que o bruxo estava fazendo do seu corpo.

Logo estavam ambos nus sobre a cama, Severo por cima beijando o corpo da bruxa sugando seus seios e se preparando para penetra-la. Foi quando Hermione olhou para ele e bufou, ela não ia dar a vitória ao bruxo tão fácil. Virou-o e sentou-se encima dele.

Ela se empalou duramente, tomando posse do corpo do homem, mancando-o como seu, ela se moveu para cima e para baixo em seu pênis.

\- Você é meu e eu nunca vou dividir você com ninguém. – ela falou enquanto se enchia duramente com ele - Eu não vou dar chance de uma vadia dessas roubar você de mim. – Ela puxou seu rosto para o dela beijando-o.

Ele se sentou com ela em seu colo, puxando seus quadris em direção ao seu membro duro, seus dedos cravados em sua cintura, enquanto assaltava seus seios com a boca, mordendo seus mamilos rosados e sugando a carne macia.

Hermione moveu-se com ímpeto, quase saltando sobre o bruxo fazendo-o gemer alto e ele subiu seu próprio corpo para encontrar seus impulsos. Na frenética onda de prazer que o consumia começou a falar.

\- Você não vê! Nenhuma outra mulher faria desse jeito comigo, não como você faz, com essa entrega. Você me deixa louco de desejo. - Ele a puxou para baixo pela cintura, cravando-se o mais fundo que pode. - Quando você mexe assim. - Ele fechou os olhos e sua boca abriu frouxa quando ela rebolou sobre ele. - Eu acho que vou morrer, deus mulher, você vai me matar. - Ele a puxou de novo para si – Vai, me monta, me mostra o quanto que você gosta do meu pau dentro de você, me deixa sentir você gozar para mim.

Hermione estremeceu seu orgasmo tomando conta de seu corpo, ela travou os olhos nos dele, segurou o rosto do marido com as mãos e gritou em seu clímax – Severo Snape você é meu!

Severo meteu-se mais uma vez com força sentindo o orgasmo de Hermione apertar seu pau, foi o suficiente para ele chegar jorrando dentro dela tudo de si. – Eu sou seu Hermione. Ele falou tremendo quando sentiu seu orgasmo baixar. E ambos desmontaram na cama, entrelaçados e saciados.

Um tempo depois Hermione ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Severo que estava olhando para ela sem palavras.

\- Eu vou com você e não tem mais argumentos. – Severo fechou os olhos e derrotado.

* * *

Nota do Autor:

Olá como vocês estão? Estou muito feliz de escrever essa continuação, espero atender as expectativas de todos vocês... Por favor revisem... adoro receber seus comentários...

Mil beijos

Leyla Poth


	2. Jogo Perigoso

Capítulo 2 – Jogo Perigoso

\- Não Severo. Não!

Hermione arrancou uma camisa preta das mãos do bruxo e jogou de novo no balcão do vendedor ambulante. Na feira de rua de Whitechapel vendia-se de tudo, de roupas a comida, e ela enchia varias ruas com carroças de ambulantes que gritavam tentando vender suas mercadorias.

Severo fechou a cara e pegou a camisa de volta – O que há de errado com essa camisa, ela parece boa.

\- É preta Severo – Hermione falou como se apontasse o obvio.

\- Sim é preta, eu sempre visto preto e você sabe disso, por que reclamar sobre isso agora? Você nunca falou que não gostava do jeito que eu me vestia.

\- Não é isso Severo, eu gosto do jeito que você se veste, eu acho sua roupa preta muito sexy na verdade. – ela sorriu um sorriso meio torto para ele. Severo ruborizou um pouco e olhou meio envergonhado para baixo.

\- Então qual é o problema com a camisa preta?

\- É muito marcante Severo, se você entrar nas casas de jogos todo vestido de preto todas as vezes logo as pessoas vão marcar você com o "cara de preto que sempre ganha" isso não vai ser bom para o nosso plano.

Severo teve que concordar com o argumento, era irrefutável que a cor o marcaria, no entanto ele não conseguia se ver com outra cor, era como sei o preto fosse parte de sua personalidade. No entanto ele deixou a camisa.

\- Certo. Você esta certa, que cor você sugere?

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior e se virou para a banca mexendo nas camisas e tirou uma em tom de branco cru.

\- Que tal essa? Se você colocar o colete verde escuro que pegamos naquela outra banca e o casaco preto que você tanto insistiu em comprar vai ficar bem.

O bruxo olhou para a camisa com uma cara meio contrariada, aceitou com a cabeça e pagou ao ambulante.

Eles andaram ainda um pouco na feira Hermione comprou um vestido verde e vermelho rindo dizendo que era sonserino e grifinório juntos.

Já estavam quase chegando ao final quando Snape parou, era uma banca que vendia chapéus de vários tipos. Ele pegou um chapéu coco preto e colocou na cabeça, virou para Hermione e ergueu as sobrancelhas inquisitivamente. Hermione fez cara de quem não gostou muito.

\- Merlin do céu nunca imaginei você com um chapéu. É estranho, mas ficou bom, afinal todos os homens aqui usam.

Depois de pagar pelo chapéu ele finalmente foram para casa.

Aquela semana eles planejaram minuciosamente como se portariam na primeira casa de jogos que escolheram para ir, era uma que ficava a vários quarteirões de distancia, essa era uma questão de segurança nunca jogar perto de casa. Finalmente o sábado a noite chegou e eles, vestidos e se achando muito preparados, saíram para sua primeira tentativa.

As ruas estava abarrotadas de pessoas, a maioria mal encaradas o que fez Hermione se aproximar mais de Severo para se sentir segura. Ela havia colocado sua varinha bem presa em sua manga, mas sabia que não deveria usa-la a não ser que fosse estritamente necessário.

Os bêbados já estavam tropeçando pela rua apesar de ser cedo e as prostitutas faziam o seu melhor para chamar atenção dos possíveis clientes. Depois de caminhar um bom pedaço finalmente eles se viram em frente ao local escolhido e entraram cautelosos. A cena barulhenta e confusa distraiu a ambos e eles não notaram que um homem os observava de um beco.

Assim que puseram os pés dentro na casa de jogos Severo pressentiu que não foi uma boa escolha, de dia quando ele havia passado por lá, parecia que era um lugar com alguma classe, mas a noite lembrava um prostíbulo da travessa do tranco, homens bêbados sentados às mesas de jogos com mulheres em seus colos vestidas de forma sumaria que falavam alto e riam enquanto eles as bolinavam e pediam para que elas beijassem as cartas e os dados, um deles chegou a coloca-los entre os peitos de uma das mulheres beijando o vinco seios antes de retira-los para atirar dizendo que dava sorte. Outros homens estavam sentados no balcão do bar bebendo e olhando o espetáculo com diversão.

Snape pensou que se ele estivesse sozinho não seria um problema real, mas com Hermione agarrada a seu braço seu extinto de proteção o impeliu a observar todos os clientes da casa para avaliar possíveis problemas, puxou-a para mais perto e a levou para um canto vazio.

\- Hermione quero que você fique sempre perto de mim, se for impossível fique em um lugar que eu possa vê-la e mantenha seus olhos abertos, se acontecer alguma coisa aparate para casa imediatamente entendeu?

A bruxa acenou afirmativamente para ele. Snape sorriu interiormente para a falta de argumento da sua bruxa, ele esperava que ela fosse fechar a cara e dizer para ele que ela era totalmente capaz de se proteger, pensou que finalmente acho algo que a assustou e teve um certo prazer com isso, até os mais corajosos grifinorios tem seus limites, isso era reconfortante de alguma forma.

Os dois andaram em direção as mesas de jogo procurando uma que tivesse vaga. Assim que acharam Severo pediu para participar e foi aceito, Hermione sentou-se perto dele e tentou manter o rosto impassível. Ela estava preocupada, aquele lugar a havia assustado, as pessoas pareciam perigosas. Sentindo seu temor pelo elo Severo falou em sua cabeça.

\- Não se preocupe, vamos conseguir.

O Jogo começou. Nas primeiras mãos Severo intercalou ganhos e perdas para não chamar a atenção, sua legimência estava funcionando muito bem ele sabia as cartas de todos na mesa e estava se mantendo confortavelmente no jogo.

Depois de um tempo resolveu arriscar a ganhar uma mão especialmente rica que estava na mesa. Assim que virou as cartas e sua vitoria foi anunciada um dos jogadores, que havia perdido uma grande soma se levantou e apontou o dedo para ele.

\- Você está roubando, tenho certeza disso. - O homem tinha um forte sotaque irlandês e um cheiro nauseante de gim, ele empurrou agressivamente a mesa em direção a Snape. O bruxo se levantou na hora e falou estoico:

\- Eu não estou roubando, seja um bom perdedor. Vá para o bar beba mais um pouco e depois volte para casa e vá dormir.

O irlandês ficou com o rosto vermelho e ergueu as mãos em direção ao colarinho do bruxo. Severo segurou as apertado impedindo que ele o tocasse e olhou seu adversário com seus olhos negros frios e impessoais.

\- Eu não estou roubando, e insisto que se afaste de mim e se contenha.

Pareceu que o próprio demônio tinha possuído o homem embriagado, ele lançou a mesa jogando copos, garrafas e cartas para todos os lados. Severo deu um passo para traz e trouxe Hermione para as suas costas.

\- Me devolve o meu dinheiro agora ou eu vou arrebentar esse seu nariz grande. – Falou o homem cuspindo cada palavra com raiva.

\- Não vou devolver nada. Vou embora daqui e você aprenda a lição de não jogar bêbado como um vagabundo.

Foi o que bastou para o homem partir para cima de Severo tentando soca-lo no rosto o bruxo esquivou facilmente e rapidamente devolveu um soco que pegou em cheio jogando o homem desacordado no chão.

Aquela altura as pessoas do bar já haviam se levantado e o caos reinava, muitos aproveitaram para roubar o dinheiro das mesas de jogo o que causou mais pancadaria em vários lugares. Snape aproveitou para puxar Hermione pelo braço em direção a porta e já estava saindo quando a policia entrou. Os policiais sacaram cassetetes de madeira e começaram a bater nas pessoas que estavam brigando para tentar conter o alvoroço. Severo se apertou em um canto com Hermione nos braços para evitar ser atacado pela policia e vendo que ninguém estava olhando os aparatou para casa.

Na sala de jogos bagunça continuou. Severo ao aparatar não notou um homem vestido de forma estranho no fundo do bar observando-o e também não viu o sorriso que ele deu ao vê-lo desaparecer com Hermione.

Eles apareceram bem no meio do seu pequeno apartamento, ainda estavam meio sem fôlego. Assim que se equilibrou Snape olhou para Hermione preocupado com a reação da bruxa e se espantou quando notou que ela estava rindo histericamente.

\- Deus Severo, - falou entre os risos – Mas que foi um soco incrível! – ela riu mais ainda se jogando na cama e arrancando o sapato. – O dinheiro está seguro com você?

O bruxo não entendeu nada, de todas as reações que ele imaginou aquela era uma que ele não previu.

\- Sim o dinheiro está no meu bolso. – Falou batendo a mão sobre o casaco ainda atônito. – Agora. - Ele falou exasperado. - Estou feliz que você apreciou meu soco naquele idiota, mas por que você esta rindo tanto? Nós corremos muito risco está noite, um monte de coisa podia ter dado errado, era para você estar assustada e não se divertindo!

Hermione parou de rir e olhou para o bruxo que agora estava com os braços cruzados na frente do peito olhando para ela de forma que a fez lembrar da escola.

\- Ora Severo, tenho que confessar que fiquei assustada na hora, foi realmente algo muito perigoso, mas que foi divertido foi, a cara do sujeito na hora que você desviou do soco dele foi impagável e a confusão de todo mundo começando a se bater do nada parecia filme B, foi muito engraçado, na hora que a policia entrou fiquei preocupada, mas olhando agora que estamos seguros, nós nos saímos muito bem para nossa primeira vez.

\- Nós demos foi sorte sua bruxinha maluca, podíamos estar feridos e na cadeia a essa hora.

\- Mas não estamos, estamos em casa e com o bolso cheio de dinheiro e ainda eu vi você agindo de forma muito viril o que me deixou muito excitada.

Severo desistiu de argumentar e puxou uma cadeira sentou jogando o chapéu sobre a mesa. – Você é uma bruxa estranha.

Hermione riu desabotoando a blusa do vestido. – você deve ficar feliz que eu sou estranha, se eu fosse normal não estaria aqui com você. – falou ficando nua da cintura para cima.

Severo olhou para o par de seios meio inchados pela gravidez que lhe eram oferecidos e resolveu esquecer a conversa.

\- Você tem toda razão. – o homem puxou sua mulher para os braços e beijou-a na boca avidamente. Quem era ele para discutir com a sorte de qualquer maneira.

* * *

\- Severo minha roupa esta boa? Eu acho que finalmente estou ganhado peso com a gravidez, olha para mim, estou começando a parecer com a Molly Wesley.

Era domingo a noite e eles estavam saindo para jogar novamente.

O bruxo que estava amarrando a gravada em frente ao espelho virou para olhar sua esposa.

\- Mulher, Graças a Merlim você não está parecendo a Molly, mas é verdade que ganhou algum peso.

\- Você acha que eu estou gorda? – a cara de piedade de Hermione quase fez Snape rir, mas ele se conteve. – Você não está gorda, está grávida, você sabe o que é esperado, a barriga cresce e todo o resto... – fez um sinal com as mãos mostrando como se ele estivesse inchando.

\- Ah cale a boca! – Hermione ficou seria e resolveu mudar de assunto. – Aonde vamos para jogar hoje?

Snape olhou de lado para ela grato pela saída da situação embaraçosa de falar das mudanças do corpo de sua mulher.

\- Vamos a um lugar bem melhor do que o de ontem, esse fica fora de Whitechapel, não é St James, mas é mais bem frequentado.

\- Bom então nada de brigas de bar hoje eu imagino, é uma pena me diverti muito ontem.

\- Não, nada de brigas de bar se podemos evitá-las, por mais que eu tenha apreciado o que ela fez aos seus hormônios não quero arriscar quebrar meu nariz, acredite já o quebrei antes e não quero experimentar de novo.

Hermione se aproximou dele e ficando na ponta dos pés e lhe deu um beijo no nariz. – Gosto do seu nariz intacto.

Severo riu e a beijou na boca. - Então vamos logo quero tirar algum dinheiro dos trouxas hoje.

Eles estavam jogando no salão a mais de uma hora, Hermione estava muito entediada, este era realmente um lugar de classe, todos os homens estavam limpos e até certo ponto sóbrios e as mulheres estavam se insinuando, mas não se jogando em seus colos, o estabelecimento me si era bem limpo e arrumando. Severo parecia que tinha ganho uma boa soma. Ela estava louca para ir embora para casa e resolveu avisar o marido pelo elo.

Severo escutou e acenou que já estavam indo, ela se levantou e eles seguiram em direção a porta, quando estavam saindo um homem tocou o braço de Snape e o puxou para poder falar perto de seu ouvido.

\- Eu sei o que você é. – sussurrou o desconhecido.

Snape virou rápido o rosto para ver quem tinha falado, mas o homem já tinha desaparecido. Assustado puxou Hermione pelo braço e a levou para a rua aparatando para casa assim que viu um beco escuro.

* * *

Um cavalheiro vestindo um terno de veludo roxo ajeitou o chapéu na cabeça olhando para o beco onde os dois haviam desaparecido. Das sombras atrás dele surgiu um homem com feições e roupas típicas chinesas.

\- Esse é o homem que você viu no beco diagonal procurando emprego de mestre de poções? – O chinês confirmou com um movimento rápido de cabeça.

\- Ele é bom chefe, ele fez poções difíceis no boticário para ver se conseguia o emprego, o velho não deu emprego a ele por que ele não tinha diploma. O senhor acha que ele vai querer trabalhar para nós?

\- Não sei, mas se não quiser por bem, podemos conseguir de outro jeito.

O chinês deu um sorriso mau e seus olhos brilharam. – Sim tem muitas maneiras de convencer um homem, não é chefe?

O cavalheiro sorriu e ambos aparataram.


End file.
